Dangerous Confessions
by bluemoon815
Summary: Leonardo and Venus de Milo are shocked to realize they have feelings for each other. When they go to the rooftops to train, the return of a certain snake mutant makes things...complicated. And when one of the leaders in blue gets hurt, will the other be able to save them? And will Venus and Leo finally reveal how they feel about each other? Lots of fluff and romance. Please review!
**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT, BUT NOT UNTIL THE END**

 **"** What's wrong with me?" Leonardo wondered out loud to himself. He was alone in his room, trying to process through his brain what had happened yesterday. "Why am I spending so much time thinking about Venus?" He was referring to the blonde-haired, blue-eyed female turtle that became a turtle permanently just yesterday. He hadn't thought the same way about her ever since he saw her and her sisters fight the Foot. He had saved her from a Foot bot, and she repaid him with a kiss on the cheek. He could still feel where she kissed him. He realized he hadn't thought about Karai for a long time. Then, Leo was hit with a startling realization. "This...," he said. "Can't be happening. I...I'm in love with Venus." he added, shocked. Then, he felt the smile spreading across his face.

Meanwhile, in the living room, Donatello stood in front of Venus de Milo and her sisters. "Since you guys are gonna be staying with us, I figured you should have your own T-phones." He handed each of the sisters one of the shell-like phones.

"Wow, thanks Donnie," Magdalene said, grinning and tucking a strand of her straight black hair behind her ear.

"My pleasure, Maggie." Donnie sat down next to her, and started to show her all the functions.

"Hey, Katie," Michelangelo said, talking to Catherine, the youngest of the sisters. "let me show ya all the cool games on here."

"Sweet, thanks Mikey." Katie replied.

"There's way too many ringtones on here," Leona complained. "How am I supposed to pick one?"

"Just pick a random one, Leah," Raphael said, rolling his eyes. "That's what I did."

"Thanks for the tip, hothead," Leah said sarcastically, using the nickname she quickly gave Raph.

Venus scrolled through all the contacts on her phone, seeing April, Casey, her sisters, and the brothers. She stopped at Leo's number. She let out a silent sigh, then smiled and blushed. Ever since the fight in the tunnel, she had never thought about Leo the same way. "I'm gonna go meditate," she said, but no one noticed.

In the dojo, Venus was on her knees, and she tried to focus, but her mind was clouded with thoughts of Leo. "Why am I spending so much time thinking about him?" she said to herself. That's when the truth hit her. "Oh my gosh," she said, her eyes widening. "I'm in love with Leo." She felt the smile crawl onto her face. She thought about when they first met. She was supposed to capture him for Shredder, but she just couldn't. That was the real reason she let him go. Venus wished that Leo felt the same way about her. Little did she know, he did.

"Master Shredder," Tiger Claw said. He approached Shredder, carrying something in his arms. "We have found her," he lifted the gunny sack off of the girl, and there sat Karai, the serpent

"Well done, Tiger Claw," Shredder said as he approached Karai. " Welcome home, my daughter," he added as Karai rose to her feet, then shifted back into the human.

"Father," she said as she bowed her head.

"It appears the mind control serum is still inside of him. Karai," Shredder said. "I want you to go out to the rooftops, and take Foot bots and Tiger Claw with you. Your return will draw the Turtles, Splinter, and their allies out of hiding. If you find them, destroy them, but if you encounter Venus de Milo and her sisters, bring them to me. I want them alive."

"Yes, Father," Karai replied as she and Tiger Claw walked out of the throne room.

Venus was still meditating in the dojo. Leo walked in and saw that Venus was in a deep trance. " _How is it possible that someone can be so beautiful,"_ he thought. He quickly erased it from his mind, for he remembered that Venus was a shinobi, and that meant she could read people's minds. He watched her for a little longer, then an idea popped in his head. " _Maybe if I could get her alone, I could explain how I really feel. Yep, that's it, I'm gonna do it."_ A quick image of her kissing him popped in his mind, but he got rid of that, too. "Uh, Venus," Leo started.

"Yes, Leo?" Venus replied. He silently sighed; he loved the way Venus said his name.

"Would you, uh, would you wanna..."

"Go up to the rooftops with you to train?" Venus finished for him. Leo mentally scolded himself for letting Venus read his mind, but he didn't care this time. "I would love to," Venus added as she rose and grabbed her katanas. Leo didn't know it, but Venus was planning on asking him the same thing.

"Whew," Leo said, but then he caught Venus staring at him. He blushed for a second, but then she smiled at him. He wanted to kiss her right there, but he also didn't want to get rejected. "In that case, let's go," he said as he smiled at Venus. He didn't know it, but his smile secretly made her heart melt, too.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Leo?" Venus asked him, once they were alone on a rooftop. "I've fought you twice, and twice I've beaten you."

"That's because you took me by surprise," Leo replied. _"In more ways than one, too,"_ he thought.

 _"This is perfect,"_ Venus thought to herself. _"There's absolutely nothing that can ruin this now, I'm finally alone with Leo. Just him and me."_ She saw Leo draw his sword and she did too. "Ready?" Venus asked Leo.

"Of course," he replied. "Are you?"

"You know it," Venus said. They faced each other and raised their katanas. Venus lunged at Leo first and swiped at him. Leo dodged her attack and swung at her with his sword, but Venus used her magic to hurl the katana from Leo's grip.

"Hey!" Leo shouted. Venus smirked at him.

"You never said I couldn't use my magic," she said. Leo looked at her with adoration. _"How can she drive me crazy and look insanely sexy at the same time?"_ he thought.

"But I guess I don't have to use my magic," Venus said, that devilish smirk still on her face.

"Oh?" Leo said, moving closer to her, the same smirk on his face. He kept moving closer to her until he closed the gap between them.

"Yep," Venus said. "I can also do this," she jumped on top of Leo, pinning him to the ground. Her blonde hair covered her face. Leo pushed it out of her way, and he let his fingertips linger on her face, which sent chills through his crush.

"So can I," Leo remarked. Then he flipped Venus over onto her shell, so that he was now on top of her.

"Not fair!" Venus giggled. They stared into each other's blue eyes.

"You're right," Leo said, as he lowered himself more onto her. "It's not," his lips had just barely brushed hers when they both heard a thud on a billboard. "Full ninja mode," Leo said, as he and Venus quickly separated. She nodded, then drew her katanas. She looked over at Leo, who did the same.

"Well, well, well," the voice said. "Long time no see, eh, Leo?"

"Karai?!" Leo said in disbelief. "Karai, is that you?" Karai came out of the shadows, her snake hands flicking their tongues wildly.

"The one and only," she said.

"Uhhh, Leo?" Venus said. Leo realized he forgot she was there. "Who's this?" she asked.

"It's a long story," Leo said.

"And one you might not live to hear, Venus de Milo," Karai said demonically.

"How do you know my name?" Venus asked as she raised her katanas. An army of Foot bots came out of the shadows behind Karai. Leo raised his swords, ready to fight the snake that Karai was. Everything he once felt for her was gone...he loved Venus. Then, Tiger Claw swooped down and lifted Venus off the rooftop.

"Venus!" Leo cried as Venus let out a scream. Leo instantly felt scared. _"He better not drop her, if she gets hurt, I'll never forgive myself,"_ Tiger Claw dropped down on the corner of the building, held Venus by her wrists, and dangled her over the edge.

"We meet again, little cub," he said menacingly.

"Now, perhaps I'll keep you alive long enough to tell me where Splinter is." Karai said.

"Never!" Leo said. "Let Venus go, Karai." Leo demanded.

"Oh, how cute," Karai said. "You actually care for this mutant."

"More than you'll ever know," Leo fired back. "Now, Let. Her. Go," he said more forcefully.

"Make a choice, cub," Tiger Claw said. "It's her, or your family. Tell us where the rat is, unless you want to see your beloved friend suffer," Leo thought about his decision. Then he threw down his katanas.

"Well, Leo," Karai said. "I never thought you could be so heartless. Saving one life instead of many,"

"Leo?!" Venus asked. "How could you?!" Leo walked over to Karai.

"Fine," he said. "I'll tell you where Splinter is."

"Where?" Karai hissed, pointing a snake hand toward Leo.

"Sorry, Karai, but that's something you'll never know," Leo said, before giving her a spin-kick to her stomach, making the serpent human hybrid fall to the ground. Tiger Claw dropped Venus on the rooftop, then charged at Leo. The Foot bots went for Venus. She sliced her way through them, then she fought Karai. She fought good, but Venus was better, and she knew it. Leo swiped at Tiger Claw with his katana, but he knocked it away. Tiger Claw moved toward Leo, causing him to back up.

"Leo!" Venus shouted as she saw her crush being backed up, close to the edge of the building. She started to run toward Leo to help him, but then, she felt searing pain in her shoulder. She looked back, only to see Karai remove her snake hand from her shoulder. That was the last thing she saw before she slipped into blackness...

"VENUS!" Leo shouted. "NO!" Seeing his love being bitten by Karai gave Leo enough energy, strength, and rage to easily overpower Tiger Claw. He threw a punch a him so hard, it knocked the cat flat unconscious. Then, he charged at all the remaining Foot bots, slicing through them all with ease. He took one glance at his sister, and ran at her with no mercy. He pummeled into her; not giving her a chance to fight back, throwing her off the building, sending Karai crashing into the sidewalk below, knocking her unconscious as well. Leo looked at Venus, lying on the rooftop. Then he looked back to where Karai landed, but she was gone. Leo didn't care, though, all he cared about was Venus. He walked over to her, sat down beside her, and scooped the upper half of her body into his arms. He looked where Karai had bitten her. "Venus," he said, his voice only a whisper. "Venus, my sweet, beautiful shinobi. My perfect little angel. Why? Why her instead of me? All I ever did was love her, and now I'll never get to tell her," That's when he felt his shoulders shaking and his mask get wet with tears. He lifted Venus's forehead to his, and he rocked with her gently back and forth. He parted to brush her hair out of her face, then kissed her forehead. Then, he opened his eyes, for Venus suddenly moved. "She's breathing," Leo said. "She's still alive." He picked Venus up, then carried her to the lair, hoping he could get there before Venus's time was up.

When Leo got back to the lair, it was dark. Everyone was asleep. He had told Master Splinter that he was going to the surface with Venus to train, and much to Leo's surprise, Splinter wasn't awake. He crept toward the bedrooms with Venus still in his arms. He went full stealth because he didn't want to wake his brothers or Venus's sisters. He made it to his room, opened the door, and laid Venus down gently on his bed. He sat in front of her on the floor, willing to use the only option he had left. As he started to go through the process of The Healing Hand, all he could think was that Venus had to come back. He cured his brothers and April and Casey that way; why should Venus be any different? Leo finished The Hand, then he watched Venus, waiting for a movement, a sound, something. Then, right when he was about to give up hope, Venus's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"L-Leo?" Venus asked.

"Venus? Oh, Venus, you're okay! Oh, I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you for good!" Leo wrapped his arms around Venus when she sat up. She tensed up, but returned the hug anyway.

"Leo what did you do? What happened?" Venus asked.

"An ancient technique called: The Healing Hand," Leo replied. "Sensei taught me how to do it. And as for what happened..." Leo told her about what happened after Karai bit her. He explained who Karai was, and how she got mutated, then brainwashed. Venus listened to every word he said. When he was finished, she asked,

"So you fought your sister for me? Can I ask why?"

"Because...because, you're my friend. And Karai is now pure evil, and..." he was interrupted because Venus placed a finger to his lips. "Leo," she said. "I know that's not true. You're hiding something from me. Tell me."

"OK," Leo sighed. "Venus, I...I..." " _Come on, Leo, just tell her already. You're not gonna get another chance,"_ he thought to himself. "Venus de Milo," he started. "I'm in love with you. Every single inch of your turtly self." Venus was taken aback by his words, but then she pulled him into another hug.

"Oh, Leo," she said. "I'm in love with you, too."

"Wait, you are?!" Leo said, shocked.

"Of course I am," she replied. "I just didn't want to tell you for fear of rejection."

"That's why I didn't tell you," Leo said as he parted from her hug. "I was scared you wouldn't like me the same way." Venus touched his face gingerly.

"I was scared, too. But that doesn't matter, because now I can say, I love you, Leo," she said.

"I love you, too, Venus," Leo said, as he cupped her face with both hands. "And I always will. I promise." They leaned in close to each other, and then they both got the kiss they had been waiting for. Their arms left each others faces and snaked around each others shells. Leo gently pushed Venus back down onto the pillow where he could deepen their kiss. She let him, and she deepened it, too. Venus moved her hand to the back of Leo's neck, and one of Leo's hands slid under Venus's thigh, and he left it there. He buried his other hand into her hair. Then, he felt the tails of her light blue mask, and he undid it, then let it drop to the floor. Venus removed Leo's mask, too. Then they removed each others katanas from their shells. They continued to kiss until they either had to part for air or die. "Venus, I..." Leo started.

''Oh, shut up," Venus said playfully as she grabbed his plastron and pulled him back down to her for another kiss. Leo could spend eternity kissing her, and he actually wanted to. When they parted for air this time, Venus let him speak.

"Venus, I promise that Karai or Shredder or the Foot aren't going to hurt you ever again,"

"That's not a promise you can make Leo," Venus said to her newfound boyfriend as she ran her fingertips down his chest. "Something is always going to happen to us. Our lives aren't normal. And we're the leaders. Our danger will never end"

"Since when did you understand me so well?" Leo said as he lustfully kissed her neck over and over.

"I always have," Venus said. Leo looked at his girlfriend with love. A yawn escaped Venus's lips. Leo laughed softly and slid off of her. He walked to his bedroom door and locked it. He turned back to see Venus pulling the blankets down on the bed and she got into it. Leo crawled in after her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. Venus turned her head back around to face Leo, and they kissed each other fully, gently, and passionately. They rested their forehead against the others', then Venus turned her head back around and closed her eyes.

"Goodnight, Venus," Leo said as he dragged his lips down her neck.

"Goodnight," Venus said back. "My Leonardo."

And there they stayed, in the arms of the turtle that loves them with all their heart. One after the other, Leo and Venus fell fast asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
